Never Ending ADV!
by Natty-TrinityBlood-4-Life
Summary: I Suck at these summaries but anyways this is my fist story i have written and.... yah.... enjoy! oh and p.s. there might be some small stuff in here that might be a bit disturbing..... REVIEW!


HEY! This is a story I wrote about my friends and twilight and so on. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with this story except for the ideas. Oh yah and the latters are our anattioals... don't care if i spelled it wrong... N.R. is me... yup... i wrote this a year ago so it sucks ... sorry...

* * *

**_The Never Ending Adventures_**

M.P.: ...And so the little bunnies hopped away into the never ending worm hole. The End.  
M.G.: That was the stupidest story line I have ever heard any one ever read!  
J.C.: Don't be so hard on her Mishi.  
D.O.: It's ok I liked the stupid line!  
M.P.: That only make's it worse! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
N.R.: Great job David.  
D.O.: Sorry...  
J.C.: Ok now that that is over Natty why don't you read a part from a book.  
N.R.: Ok.  
Natty flips pages thru New Moon  
N.R. : Ok I've got it I'm reading from chapter 24 called Vote  
M.G.: I love this chapter it's so intense!  
D.O.: Shut-up Mishi!  
M.P.: Hey, quiet!  
N.R.: Ok, now then " Edward called out the names with no more volume than I'd used In a regular conversation. " Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Emmet? Jasper? Alice?" They would hear.  
Carlisle stood beside me like he had been there all along." Welcome back, Bella."  
A couple seconds later every one noticed something strange happing around the camp fire and then the fire went out.  
D.O.: Someone hold me!  
M.G.: Shut up you fool.  
M.P.: Stop acting like master T.  
CRACK!  
J.C.: What was that  
N.R.: Hey where did the book go!  
The fire lights up in a flash.  
M.G.: Wow that was awesome! You just made that seem scary with the fire thing Natty. Even if it wasn't suppose to be scary.  
N.R.: But that wasn't me!  
M.P.: Hey where's Jasmine?  
D.O.: Oh this strange guy that looked like the description of Edward in the book just grabbed her and the book and ran into the forest.  
Everybody sat staring at David speechless.  
M.G.: I think I'm going to be sick.  
Mishi falls over the log and faints.  
M.P.: Ha ha very funny, ok Jasmine you can come out now I'm not scared!  
N.R.: Ummmm I think that you should be though...  
M.P.: Why?  
N.R.: Well because that wasn't a normal book, it was one that I bought at a magic shop and they said not to read anything out loud in it. Oops!  
M.P.: Ya big oops! What were you thinking?  
N.R.: I was thinking that they were lying! Ummmm HELLO?!?!?!?!  
M.P.: Well think again next time!  
All of a sudden Bella stumbles into the camp sight with Alice at her side.  
Bella: Where am I?  
N.R., D.O., and M.F.: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

N.R.: ALICE I LOVE YOU!  
M.G.: The dog ate it... Wait wha... what happened.  
Mishi stares wide eyes at Bella and Alice... then she faints...again.  
Alice: Um. Do you know where this is?  
N.R.: Ya, Austin Texas!  
Alice whispers something to Bella.  
M.P.: Um, you don't happen to be thirsty right now, are you? GULP!  
Alice: Why are you asking that question?  
N.R.: Because we know you're a vampire, blood sucker, leach, what ever you call it... NOT THAT I CALL YOU THAT! you are my idol by the way... XD  
Alice and Bella: How did you know that?  
N.R., M.F., and D.O.: We know that because there are two books written about Bella's life. And soon to be more!  
Bella: what?  
N.R.: Ya and don't try to hide anything we already know that you've kissed Edward 15 times I tallied them starting with the first book. And I was board so that's why I did it, I'm not some sick perv like Jacob Black, or David here who wears a stupid blond wig and rides a unicorn...

D.O.:NO MY SECREAT IS REAVELED! ... and Charlie i coo... for your info  
Bella: You didn't have to say that out loud! He's just so smokeing hot!  
Alice: EWWWW! Man you must really like my brother! And by the way did you kiss him first?  
M.P.: Hey can we like drop that subject right now!  
N.R.: She's right, so how many of you made it out of the book?  
Bella: Um, that's a good question.  
Alice: Well how did we even get here?  
N.R.: Uh, Oh, this is not good.  
D.O.: What is it?  
N.R.: You know how you said how Edward was here, well now Bella and Alice are here which means...  
M.P.: It means that everyone that's name was called out are some where in the woods!  
D.O., Bella, Alice, M.F., and N.R.: THIS IS NOT GOOD!!!  
M.G.: GIVE ME PEANUT BUTTER OR THE BARBIE GETS IT!  
Bella: Man she talks in her sleep more than me.  
Alice: Is she ok?  
N.R. Oh ya she's fine, um, pass me that water bucket over there.  
Bella passes Natty the bucket and Natty passes it to David who dumps it on Mishi's head.  
SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
M.G.: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold... WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YOU BASTAR... N.R.: LANGUAGE!  
M.P.: It was for almost killing a Barbie because you didn't get peanut butter!  
Every one starts laughing except Mishi.  
M.G.: That's not funny... humph.  
Bella: Hi Mishi I'm Bella.

Alice: And I'm Alice and if you think about fainting I just might have to bite you.

M.G.: Oh, hi and no biting please!  
N.R.: Now then can we please go to find Edward and Jasmine?  
Mishi screams in high pitch voice.  
M.G. : EDWARD IS HERE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ( Starts to have very disturbing images run thru mind...) M.P.: Eww... no images... please...  
Alice: I'm getting a little thirsty now that you think about it.  
M.G.: I mean that's all cool, I mean it's just Edward the dreamiest, hottest, coolest...  
Alice and Bella: Excuse me?  
M.G.: I mean it's cool.  
D.O.: Ok now then, lets go!  
M.P.: Since when are you the leader?  
D.O.: Since I'm the only boy here.  
Everyone else besides David: SO?  
N.R.: You are such a goober sometimes, anyways I don't care what any of you say Alice is the leader. Got it? Good.  
Alice: Ok, now then follow me into the woods and stay close, or thhe fat bunny people will eat you... D.O.: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (screams in high pitch voice)  
A voice shouts out to wait up from behind them.  
M.P.: Hey look Hashem made it!  
Hashem: Hey! Sorry I'm late but anyways where are we going?  
D.O.: Um, er, ya.  
N.R.: We're.. Going .. On a scavenger hunt!  
Hashem: Oh, ok .  
Alice: Now then lets go.  
D.O.: Man why do I have to be in the back of this stupid group.  
N.R.: You're back there because you are!  
D.O.: oh, ok  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Bella: What was that!  
Alice: It sounded like Edward!  
Hashem: Who's Edward.  
N.R.: Um a guy.  
Hashem: Is he your boy friend?  
N.R.: No he's Bella's.  
Hashem: oh, ok,  
Everyone run's toward the scream.  
Bella: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Alice and Bella start to cry (but Alice did some dry sobs because she's a vampire) when they saw Edward hanging from a tree with Jacob in his werewolf form was standing under the tree trying to jump at Edward.  
N.R.: Hey Edward I know you're in an awkward form right now?!?!?! But anyways... do you know where Jasmine is?  
Edward: Yes I know that I'm in a awkward form and yes, she's in the bushes with Rosalie and Emmet.  
N.R.: Thanks! Oh my GOSH! HOW DID PERV JACOB GET OUT OF THE BOOK WHEN I DIDN'T READ HIS NAME?!?!?!?!

M.P.: My bad...  
D.O.: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ,ha, ha ,ha ,ha! In your face Edward werewolves are made to kill vampires!  
Edward: Like I didn't know that already!  
Bella: What happened?  
Edward: Long story.  
Alice: Bella get Jacob to calm down.  
Bella: I can't!  
Hashem: I'll do it!  
N.R.: Do you really think that's ok  
Hashem: Of course I've done this all the time, dogs aren't that bad they just need a little bit of love.  
Alice: If you say so.  
Then Hashem runs up to Jacob, calls him over, and then once Jacob was close enough Hashem kissed him on the lips!  
Jacob: YEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!  
Alice: Yuck!  
N.R.: Oh my gosh...  
M.P.: I'm not watching this.  
D.O.: Ok...  
Bella: Poor Jacob!  
Hashem: YAAAAAA BABY! I LOVE DOGS! MAINLY THIS ONE CAUSE HE KISSED ME BACK!  
Mishi then starts running around in circles screaming a high pitch scream, trips over a pebble the size of a dime, and smacks into a tree.  
Edward: No offense but your friend is kind of a spaz.  
N.R.: Ya you're rite.  
Rosalie: Hey is he gone?  
D.O.: Ya he left after the terrible incident.  
Emmet: Ok, that's good.  
Hashem: JASMINE!  
J.C.: Hey Hashem.  
M.G.: I FEEL SO TERRIBLE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Edward: I'm coming down.  
Edward than jumps down from the tree and lands on his feet.  
Edward: Here let me carry you, beside you're more clumsier than Bella.  
Bella: It's true.  
Edward than lifts Mishi onto his back.  
M.G.: Well it's kind of nice up here... I could be your personal hat person! ... never mind.  
Rosalie: Now than who are all of you?  
Emmet: Ya I'm very curious about the cute red head.  
Rosalie: What?  
M.P.: Well I'm not really cute if that's what you're trying to say...  
Rosalie than runs to Emmet and starts kissing him. And pushes him to the ground doing a small version of the mattress dance... tee hee!  
Edward: Yuck!  
Hashem: Oh ya!  
M.P.: Ok...  
D.O.: Stop!

N.R.: Man you guys get a room!  
J.C.: Gosh you are pretty much related!... oh wait... never mind.  
Alice: Not in front of the younger ones!  
Bella: Gosh Edward was right.  
M.G.: that's nice... i want a man like that one day... XD  
Emmet and Rosalie then back away.  
Emmet: So what are your names?  
Rosalie: And no comments.  
N.R.: My name is Natty!

D.O.: David.  
J.C.: You already know I'm Jasmine.  
Hashem: HASHEM!!!!!!!  
M.G.: Mishi... ya. AAAAAAAAAAAAAA... sorry... ya.  
M.P.: I'm sorry but I don't tell people my name after they do that!  
N.R.: Just call her Maddie.  
Rosalie: Ok nice to meet you all.  
Emmet: Yes and a pleasure to meet you too... my name is-  
N.R.: Um we already know your names.  
M.P.: Yes your name is Emmet..  
J.C.: and your name is Rosalie.  
Rosalie: How did all of you know that?  
N.R.: Long story..  
Edward: So how did we get here?  
M.P.: Also part of the long story.  
Alice: So how many of us made it here?  
N.R.: Um, oh, er, ok, ya, I think I know, pretty much all of your family. And thanks to MADDIE... Jacob and his pack are here...  
Alice: Uh oh!  
D.O.: What?  
Alice: There's a whole pack of were wolfs behind you!  
Everyone turns around and gasps...

To be continued...

* * *

YAY!!!!!! oh and there's a twist... the wovels are rideing somthin... TEE HEE! 


End file.
